1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information transfer apparatus for connecting plural channels with plural input/output control devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a computer system, when data is transferred among central processor, memory, input and output devices, one of plural input/output channels is specified or selected, depending on the sort of input/output device and desired transfer speed.
In the case of the conventional data transfer performed through the selection of one of two input/output channels by a single input/output device, the two channels are connected with two sets of transmission/reception sections respectively through two bundles of signal lines and one of the two sets of transmission/reception sections is connected through a switching unit with an input/output control device for controlling an associated input/output device. According to such a conventional method, the input/output control device connected with the input/output device must be provided with transmissionreception sections whose number is the same as that of the used channels. This causes a drawback of high cost.